Rouges sont les roses
by Stichel
Summary: Tony cache un terrible secret qui revient le hanter, Gibbs pourra t il l'aider? Cette histoire comprendra un slash!
1. Chapter 1

Voila ma nouvelle fic!!!

Elle parle du passé de Tony mais je préfère prévenir je n'ai pas vraiment suivi ce qui nous était dévoilé sur lui au fils des épisodes!! J'ai préféré inventer... J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas!!!

Bonne lecture et si vous avez le temps dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

**Rouges sont les roses…**

Tony marchait dans ce long couloir, tout lui paraissait étrange, trop sombre, trop silencieux. Il voyait cette porte au loin qu'il ne semblait jamais pouvoir atteindre.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, sa main se posa sur la poignée, son cœur battait à tout rompre sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi ; Il se sentait oppressé comme s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du ouvrir cette porte tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de le faire.

Finalement sa main fit tournée le bouton et il poussa lentement la porte, il fut aussitôt agressé par une odeur acre… « du sang » pensa t il. Il ouvrit alors totalement la porte et sa vision se brouilla, une femme sur un lit…morte…son ombre sur le mur dansant à la lumière des bougies…ces centaines de pétales de roses d'un rouge vif…et ce sang tout ce sang ! Il se mit à hurler.

Tony se dressa d'un coup dans son lit toujours hurlant, son cœur tapant comme un fou dans sa poitrine et la respiration saccadée. Il regarda tout autour de lui d'un air éperdu puis il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter d'effacer les images qui dansaient dans son esprit.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, essuyant la sueur qui y dégoulinait ; Il regarda l'heure et soupira « 3h du matin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Résigné il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir pas après ce cauchemar ; Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière mais ces deux dernières semaines son esprit l'avait torturé plus que d'habitude et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Il était de plus en plus fatigué par ces nuits blanches ajoutées à la cadence infernale du boulot et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir encore longtemps.

« Ne pense pas à ça » se morigéna t il en se regardant dans le miroir au dessus de son lavabo « tu dois te concentrer, les autres ne doivent se douter de rien. De quoi t'aurais l'air s'ils savaient que tu ne dors pas à cause d'un stupide cauchemar ? Que crois tu que dirait Gibbs ? »

En pensant à son patron le moral de Tony descendit encore d'un cran. Il savait que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis environ un an n'avait rien à voir avec une simple amitié ; Il s'agissait de plus…beaucoup plus que de l'amitié et ce sentiment qui avait grandi en lui petit à petit le dévorait lentement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à le gérer et ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Gibbs. Il recherchait le moindre petit contact physique avec lui allant jusqu'à dire les pires bêtises pour pouvoir sentir la main de son patron lui taper l'arrière du crâne. Mais il avait aussi peur que ses idioties finissent par lasser Gibbs.

Après une douche rapide, il s'habilla lentement et alla s'installer sur son canapé pour tenter de se changer les idées en regardant un film d'action.

A 6h du matin, il ne s'était toujours pas rendormi et le film étant fini il avala un rapide petit déjeuner avant de décider d'aller au bureau.

Il arriva au NCIS un quart d'heure plus tard, il était seul, même Gibbs n'était pas encore là. Il s'assit à son bureau, laissant son regard dériver dans la pièce appréciant le calme avant la tempête. Il repensait à ces cinq années déjà qu'il avait passé au NCIS, lui qui ne gardait jamais un boulot plus de deux ans. Il se sentait bien, ici, dans ce bureau, avec cette équipe qui était devenue comme une famille, un peu étrange, pour lui. Il se détendait petit à petit bercé par le silence et la lumière tamisée de sa lampe de bureau, lorsqu'un flot d'images envahit son esprit, des roses…des pétales rouges…et toujours ce sang. Il sursauta brusquement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces images se faisaient si vives et si fréquentes ces derniers temps ; Il savait que la date anniversaire approchait mais depuis qu'il travaillait ici, il avait trouvé une sorte de paix avec ses cauchemars qui le laissaient plus ou moins tranquilles « Alors pourquoi est ce que ça recommence ? » pensa t il.

Tony était plongé tellement profondément dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et ne vit pas Gibbs apparaître. Celui-ci s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans les bureaux, son visage se fit étonné quand il reconnu Tony mais cet air devint vite un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il vit le regard soucieux de son agent. Il l'observa attentivement sachant que Tony ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, il lui trouvait un air fatigué, « épuisé même » pensa t il en voyant les profondes cernes qui marquaient le visage du jeune agent. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps son agent n'allait pas bien et il se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs jours que Tony semblait plus fatigué ou du moins un peu moins vivant que d'habitude ; Il s'en voulu de n'avoir rien vu avant. « Tu cherches tellement à l'éloigner de toi pour ne pas qu'il se doute des sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte qu'il va mal » pensa t il en colère contre lui-même.

Il s'approcha lentement du bureau de son agent et lui lança d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude,

« Ca va Tony ? »

Tony sursauta en entendant la voix de son patron, il leva les yeux et croisa son regard, il crut y lire comme de l'inquiétude et cela l'affola « Allez Tony reprend toi » s'encouragea t il « Gibbs ne doit rien deviner, tu ne veux pas passer pour encore plus idiot à ses yeux, non ? »

« Tout va bien Boss » répondit il en souriant de milles feux « Et toi ? »

« Tu es sûr, tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué » dit Gibbs d'une voix soupçonneuse.

« Oh, tu sais ce que c'est Boss, j'ai rencontré une fille hier soir et… je te passe les détails mais bon… » mentit Tony en espérant convaincre son patron.

Gibbs lui lança un regard perçant mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et Ziva et Mc Gee firent leur entrée.

« Bonjour Boss, salut Tony » dirent ils chacun leur tour avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur bureau.

« Mc Gee, Ziva » répondit Gibbs son regard toujours rivé sur le visage de Tony qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Finalement il se détourna lentement et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, et Tony laissa échapper un très léger soupir de soulagement avant d'attraper un dossier quelconque sur la pile qui se trouvait devant lui.

La matinée s'écoulait lentement quand le téléphone de Gibbs se mit à sonner,

« Gibbs…très bien…où ça ?…on arrive le plus vite possible » dit il avant de raccrocher vivement. « Prenez vos affaires, on a un mort. Mc Gee allez prévenir Ducky et Abby, Tony… »

« …Va chercher la voiture » finit celui-ci en se levant.

« Non » l'arrêta Gibbs « Trouve nous des billets d'avion pour Nashville en Virginie. Prends en aussi pour Abby et Ducky, ils nous accompagnent !

Tony en entendant le nom de la ville resta un instant sans bouger, comme statufié, puis il blêmit légèrement.

« DiNozzo, tu me les trouves ces billets ! » hurla Gibbs sans remarquer l'étrange comportement de son agent.

Tony sursauta comme s'il venait d'être réveillé et tenta de reprendre contenance,

- « Je m'en occupe Boss » lança t il mais dans sa tête une seule phrase résonnait « Ce n'est pas possible... pas ça... pas la bas... pas maintenant… »


	2. Chapter 2

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyée une review pour me donner leur avis! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir!!

Et puisque tout le monde me demande la suite la voici!!!

Deux heures plus tard, après que les billets d'avions eurent été trouvés et que chacun soit passé chez lui récupérer quelques affaires, tous partir pour l'aéroport.  
Tony conduisait silencieusement la voiture, Mc Gee était assis à coté de lui alors qu'Abby avait pris place à l'arrière. Il essayait de ne pas perdre de vue la voiture de Gibbs devant lui mais la conduite de son patron étant ce qu'elle était il avait le plus grand mal à le suivre.  
Depuis qu'il avait appris leur destination il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement ; Il connaissait suffisamment son travail pour réussir à donner le change et ne pas attirer l'attention de ses amis mais dans son esprit régnait le chaos le plus complet.  
La voix d'Abby s'adressant à lui le fit sursauter légèrement,  
- « Qu'est ce que tu en penses Tony ? »  
- « Quoi ? » répondit il en tentant de se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait dans la voiture.  
- « Alors t'es dans la lune ! » rigola Abby.  
- « Oui, excuse moi » lui sourit Tony « Je ne t'ai pas écouté, je réfléchissais. »  
- « On peut savoir à quoi ? »  
- « Ou à qui ? » la coupa Mc Gee d'un ton légèrement ironique.  
L'arrivée à l'aéroport dispensa Tony d'inventer un nouveau mensonge.  
Gibbs à peine garé sauta hors de sa voiture et se dirigea au pas de course vers le guichet d'enregistrement, Ziva et Ducky sur les talons. Tony se gara à son tour et Abby, Mc Gee et lui-même rejoignirent prestement leurs collègues.

Après avoir fait enregistrer leurs quelques bagages, ils s'assirent dans la salle d'embarquement attendant que leur avion soit appelé.  
- « Alors Jethro où vas t on ? Et de quoi s'agit il ? » demanda Ducky « Timothy m'a parlé de la Virginie mais il n'a guère été plus précis. »  
- « Le cadavre d'une marine a été retrouvé dans la chambre d'un motel de Nashville… » commença Gibbs  
- « Nashville ? » le coupa Abby« Mais dit moi ce n'est pas le bled où tu est né ça Tony ? »  
Surpris tous se tournèrent vers Tony. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas encore pris part à la conversation se força à sourire tout en se maudissant d'avoir raconté ça à Abby, il aurait tellement aimé garder ça pour lui, même s'il savait au fond qu'une fois arrivés sur place cela n'aurait été guère possible.  
- « Et oui Abby » répondit il finalement « C'est la ville où je suis né et où j'ai grandi. »  
- « C'est vrai ? » lança Ziva d'un air intéressé « Et tu connais encore des gens là bas ? »  
- « Oui » répondit Tony d'un ton hésitant « Mon père y vit toujours et j'y ai encore quelques amis. »  
- « Super » dit elle un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres « on va pouvoir les interroger et apprendre tous tes petits secrets et tes hontes d'adolescent. »  
A ces mots Mc Gee et Abby éclatèrent de rire, Tony, lui, dû contenir de toute ses force son envie de hurler. « Ressaisis toi ! » pensait il « Allez DiNozzo, joue ton rôle ! » Enfin en regardant sa collègue droit dans les yeux il lança : « Ne soit pas si sure de ça Ziva ! »

Gibbs fut d'abord étonné lorsque Tony confirma que La ville où ils allaient était la ville où il avait grandi, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir lu ça dans son dossier et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son agent ne leur avait pas dis avant. « Je suis sûr que si Abby n'avait pas lancé ça, il n'aurait rien dit. » pensa t il.  
Il connaissait bien son agent et il pouvait dire avec certitude que le fait qu'Abby dise que Nashville était sa ville de naissance l'avait mis mal à l'aise, malgré la réponse souriante qu'il leur avait donné.  
Il continua à l'observer attentivement pendant son échange avec Ziva ; il avait appris à connaître le langage du corps de Tony depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour lui étaient beaucoup plus qu'amicaux, c'est pourquoi il perçut cette infime tension des épaules et ce discret éclair de douleur dans les yeux de son agent. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ce quelque chose avait certainement un rapport avec son passé ou tout du moins avec cette ville. « Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit » pensa t il « mais je vais le découvrir. Je veux pouvoir aider Tony, je veux qu'il se sente bien. Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais répondre à mes sentiments mais je veux au moins être là pour lui en tant qu'ami. »

Quelques secondes plus tard leur vol fut annoncé et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement.  
Dans l'avion Abby et Ducky s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre tout comme Mc Gee et Ziva ; Tony et Gibbs qui fermaient la marche se retrouvèrent donc assis côte à côte au fond de l'appareil. Dans d'autres circonstances Tony aurait été ravi de pouvoir passer deux heures si proche de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur mais à ce moment là cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, au contraire il était même un peu inquiet, il avait senti le regard de Gibbs sur lui dans l'aéroport et il avait peur de ne plus réussir à lui donner le change.  
Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, il sentait que cette affaire risquait de détruire tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de construire depuis toutes ces années. « Devoir retourner dans cette ville » pensa t il « Si proche de la date anniversaire…Ce ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence ! ».  
Ses pensées tournaient et se retournaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse mais épuisé par ses récentes nuits blanches il finit par s'endormir.  
Tout recommença alors, le couloir, la porte, l'odeur âcre… et ce rouge qui envahissait tout son esprit.  
Il sentit une main lui toucher le bras et laissa échapper un petit cri surpris avant d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux et de croiser le regard inquiet de Gibbs. « Il manquait plus que ça ! » songea t il avant de plaquer un sourire sur son visage et de lancer,  
- « Merci Boss, je crois bien que je faisais un cauchemar. » Puis il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour couper court à toute tentative de conversation.  
Gibbs lui sourit sans le quitter des yeux, il avait lu la terreur pure dans le regard de Tony lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé après l'avoir entendu gémir et s'agiter à côté de lui. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches ni ce qui te fais si peur Tony mais je t'assure que je vais le découvrir ! » pensa t'il d'un ton déterminé.

Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent à Nashville où un lieutenant de police les attendait.  
-« Lieutenant Ford » se présenta t il.  
- « Agent Gibbs. Je vous présente Mlle Scuito, notre laborantine et le docteur Mallard ainsi que les agents David, DiNozzo et Mc Gee. »  
- « DiNozzo ? » répondit le jeune policier d'un air surpris en fixant brusquement Tony avant de se reprendre « Le shérif ne peut pas vous accueillir mais il m'a dit de passer vous prendre et de vous emmener directement sur la scène du crime, il vous rejoindra là bas. Il y a trois voitures » expliqua Ford « Une qui doit amener Mlle Scuito au laboratoire de la police afin qu'elle s'y installe et les deux autres pour vous conduire au motel. »  
- « Très bien alors allons y ! » répondit Gibbs tout en lançant un regard à Tony qui n'avait pas réagi aux propos de l'agent.

Le trajet jusqu'à la scène du crime ne prit que quelques minutes, le lieutenant Ford qui conduisait la voiture lançait de fréquents regards dans son rétroviseur vers Tony qui s'était installé à l'arrière ; Celui-ci n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, il sentait un mauvais pressentiment monter en lui, comme si quelque chose de mal allait arriver sans vraiment qu'il sache quoi.  
A peine descendu de la voiture Gibbs donna ses ordres,  
- « Mc Gee photos, Tony croquis et toi Ziva tu interroges les témoins. Allez on y va ! »  
Ducky, Gibbs, Mc Gee et Tony se dirigèrent vers le bungalow que leur indiqua le policier tandis que Ziva partait vers l'accueil où les témoins avaient été regroupés.  
Tony marchait comme dans le brouillard, il sentait l'angoisse lui étreindre le ventre ; Finalement il entra dans la pièce à la suite de ses collègues et à ce moment là son cœur s'arrêta.  
- « Non » gémit il « Ca ne peut pas être possible… Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite de l'histoire!! Désolé pour l'attente je voulais faire monter le suspens!!!

Sérieusement j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... je n'en étais pas satisfaite!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!

Bonne lecture et merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews elles font toujurs plaisir!!!!

En entendant Tony gémir Gibbs se retourna brusquement et ce qu'il vit le stoppa net dans son élan ; Tony, pâle comme la mort et les yeux exorbités, fixait le cadavre de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit qui avait le visage tourné vers la porte et vers eux par la même occasion.

Ducky et Mc Gee qui avaient eux aussi entendu le cri d'effroi se retournèrent et se figèrent à la vue de l'état de leur ami.

Tony semblait avoir totalement oublié où il était et avec qui il se trouvait. Dans son esprit régnait la plus grande confusion « C'est impossible… ce ne peut pas être elle… elle est déjà morte ! Mais oui c'est ça… elle est déjà morte… c'est simplement quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. » A ces pensées il commença à se détendre et à tenter de reprendre ses esprits mais une nouvelle vague de terreur le saisi. « Quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ?… Oh mon dieu… non… pas elle s'il vous plaît… non… »

Gibbs qui n'avait pas quitté Tony des yeux le vit se détendre imperceptiblement avant qu'une lueur de compréhension passe dans ses yeux et que son regard se remplisse d'un désespoir et d'une terreur pure.

Il le vit s'adosser au mur comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter et glisser lentement à terre avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce sans quitter des yeux le visage de la victime.

« Non… Sam… non… pas ça… » gémit Tony d'une voix lancinante.

Gibbs ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son agent, il ne savait quoi faire face à sa détresse ; Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux hommes debout à ses cotés, Mc Gee, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte regardait Tony d'un air perdu et même Ducky semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir face à la soudaine panique du jeune agent.

Avant que Gibbs ne puisse faire le moindre pas vers DiNozzo, un homme entra en courant dans la pièce et se précipita vers Tony ; Il l'attrapa par les épaules puis il mit ses mains en coupe autour de son visage le forçant à quitter des yeux le visage de la morte.

« Tony ! » appela l'inconnu « Tony ! Allez regardes moi mon grand… Tony ! Ecoutes moi… ce n'est pas elle Tony, je te le jure…ce n'est pas Sam… c'est seulement quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. » Il parlait d'une voix lente et rassurante.

Gibbs sentit un pointe de jalousie naître au fond de lui à la vue de cet inconnu qui caressait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait mais il se reprit rapidement ; « Ce n'est pas le moment ! » se morigéna t il « L'important pour l'instant c'est Tony et apparemment cet homme sait ce qu'il se passe et comment réagir contrairement à toi ! »

En effet Tony semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits à l'écoute de la voix profonde et rassurante de cet homme accroupi devant lui.

« Ben ? » demanda t il d'un ton hésitant.

« Oui Tony c'est moi ! » répondit l'inconnu.

« Sam… Sam est morte… j'ai encore… » gémit Tony les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Non Tony » le coupa t il d'un ton ferme « Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas Sam sur ce lit, Sam est en vie et elle va très bien. »

« C'est faux… je l'ai vu… je la vois ! »

« Tony ce n'est pas elle… Je te le jure, est ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? »

« Non » répondit Tony dans un souffle, le ton rempli d'espoir ; Puis sans qu'aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce s'y attende il repoussa brutalement l'homme accroupi devant lui, celui-ci tomba à la renverse mais le jeune agent ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

« Il faut que j'aille la voir…que je sois sur ! » s'écria t il en se redressant d'un coup et en quittant la chambre en courant, sans un regard derrière lui.

« Tony, attends » hurla l'homme en se relevant. « C'est pas vrai ! »murmura t il ensuite, comme pour lui-même, avant de se précipiter dehors sans regarder les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Gibbs se reprit rapidement,

« Ducky, Mc Gee vous restez là et vous vous occupez de cette scène de crime » cria t il tout en sortant, à son tour, prestement de la pièce.

Il rejoignit l'inconnu dehors et tous deux virent une voiture s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » grogna Gibbs en dardant son regard glacé sur l'homme à ses côtés. « Et qui êtes vous d'abord ? »

« Shérif Ben Evanston, je suppose que vous êtes l'agent Gibbs ?» puis sans attendre sa réponse il ajouta « pour le reste je vais vous l'expliquer, mais plus tard, pour le moment il faut rattraper Tony. »

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la voiture du shérif et à peine installés celui-ci démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

« Vous savez où il va ? » l'interrogea Gibbs.

« Oui » répondit Ben les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Ca vous dérangerait d'être un peu plus explicite » grommela Gibbs d'un ton agacé.

« Il va au manoir DiNozzo. »

« Au manoir DiNozzo ? »

« Oui c'est la demeure de son père et de sa famille. »

« Je m'en serais douté » ironisa Gibbs « Pourquoi va-t-il là bas ? »

« Il veut voir Sam. »

« Vous voulez bien arrêter de balancer les informations au compte goutte et m'expliquer de quoi il retourne exactement ! » explosa l'agent spécial du NCIS.

« Très bien » soupira le shérif « la jeune fille morte dans la chambre du motel ressemble énormément à Sam. Tony a cru que c'était elle et ça l'a fait un peu péter les plombs comme vous avez pu le voir. »

« Qui est Sam ? »

« C'est la sœur de Tony. »

« La quoi ? » s'exclama Gibbs « Tony n'a pas de sœur… je le saurais si… »

« Tony a une sœur et deux frères agent Gibbs » le coupa Ben

Gibbs estomaqué resta un moment sans rien dire, il avait du mal à digérer l'information qu'il venait d'entendre. « Tony a des frères et sœur, il a une famille… Comment ce fait il qu'il n'en ait jamais parler… qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parler ! » Il se sentait déçu et trahi, et même s'il savait que c'était ridicule il ne pouvait empêcher ces sentiments de naître et de grandir au fond de lui. Une question résonnait dans sa tête « Pourquoi… pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? »

« Il avait ses raisons » dit le shérif Evanston d'une voix douce.

« Pardon ? »

« Vos pensées sont faciles à deviner agent Gibbs. » sourit il « même si vous les cachez très bien. »

Gibbs ne répondit rien, il ne voulait pas discuter de ses pensées et de Tony avec cet homme ; Il voulait entendre les explications de la bouche même de son agent.

« On arrive » lança Ben.

Gibbs releva les yeux et vit apparaître un grand manoir au bout d'une allée. « Le manoir DiNozzo » pensa t il et sans trop savoir pourquoi il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine tandis que la voiture arrivait lentement devant l'entrée et venait se garer près d'une autre qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme celle que son agent avait pris en quittant le motel.

Voila j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer la détresse de Tony j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire même si je voyais très bien la scène dans ma tête!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews, surtout n'hésitez pas à continuer elles m'encouragent et m'inspirent !! lol !!**

**Voila la suite… Bonne lecture !!!**

Gibbs et le shérif Evanston sortirent rapidement de la voiture et se précipitèrent vers le porche du manoir où Tony tambourinait à la porte comme un fou. Au moment où ils le rejoignirent la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, habillée d'une longue jupe et d'un chemisier noir se trouvait derrière.

« Mais qu'est ce que… » commença t elle d'un ton agacé avant de s'arrêter brutalement. « Anthony… Oh mon dieu… mais que faites vous ici ? »

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre Tony se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Sam… Sam ! » hurla t il.

« Mais enfin Anthony qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » lui demanda t elle d'un ton inquiet.

Ben et Gibbs étaient entrer dans la manoir à la suite de Tony et le shérif voyant l'incompréhension de la vieille femme décida de prendre la situation en main ;

« Mary ! » dit il en l'attrapant par le bras pour attirer son attention « Ce n'est rien ! Tout va bien ! Je… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer les raisons de leur visite, deux jeunes hommes firent irruption dans le hall. Gibbs ne les avait jamais vu mais il su tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des frères de Tony, ils lui ressemblaient énormément, même cheveux châtains et même yeux verts. Leur ressemblance allait même au-delà du physique, ils semblaient dégager la même assurance, la même énergie positive que leur frère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » lança celui qui semblait le plus âgé des deux avant que son regard ne se pose sur Tony.

« Tony ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais au manoir ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t il en remarquant l'état de son frère.

« Sean, Derek, est ce que vous savez où est Sam ?… Il faut que je la vois ! » répondit DiNozzo en leur jetant à peine un coup d'œil.

« Sam ? » répéta son frère interloqué « Oui elle est la haut ; Pourquoi ? »

Avant que Tony ne puisse donner la moindre explication le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre à l'étage et une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années apparut en haut des marches.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ses hurlements ? Ca va pas non, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je bosse moi ! » cria t elle avant de poser un regard curieux vers le petit groupe réunit au bas de l'escalier. « Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Gibbs qui n'avait pas quitté Tony des yeux le vit se détendre à l'instant même où sa sœur apparut,

« Sam ? » l'entendit il demander comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. « Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme sembla se rendre alors compte de la présence de son frère, elle lui sourit et se précipita dans les escaliers avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Tony ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu nous avais pas dis que tu venais dans la région ! »

Tony attrapa la jeune fille et la serra fort contre lui comme pour se rassurer,

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » murmura t il la bouche à son oreille.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien » lui répondit elle en se dégageant doucement, un peu étonné par le ton et le comportement de son frère « Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Pour rien…c'est juste que…laisse tomber ! » finit il par dire en se forçant à sourire.

« Tout va bien » pensa t il « elle n'a rien… ce n'était que mon imagination ! Je ne dois pas les inquiéter avec ça. »

« Comment ça laisse tomber ? » s'exclama un de ses frères. « Tony, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu débarques comme un fou au manoir alors que tu n'y mets jamais les pieds, tu es complètement paniqué et tu hurles qu'il faut que tu vois Sam… En plus tu es accompagné de Ben et d'un homme qu'on ne connaît pas. »

A ces mots Tony se retourna vers l'entrée du hall où se tenaient toujours le shérif et l'agent du NCIS; A son regard Gibbs compris que son agent ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence et semblait un peu perdu de les voir ici.

Il décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce alors que tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers lui.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS » dit il en s'avançant d'un pas « Je suis… »

« Le patron de Tony ! » le coupèrent les frères et sœur en chœur. « Il nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. » ajouta Sam devant l'air surpris de Gibbs.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous dire la même chose » répondit il en tentant de ne pas laisser poindre la déception dans sa voix.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas ! » rétorqua t elle un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en lançant un regard à son frère.

« Euh oui boss… Excuses moi ! » lança Tony qui semblait avoir enfin repris ses esprits « Je te présente Samantha, ma sœur, Sean et Derek mes petits frères, Mary notre gouvernante et Ben, un ami et accessoirement le shérif de la ville mais apparemment tu le connais déjà. »

« Je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin le célèbre agent Gibbs dont Tony nous rabat les oreilles » lança Derek en riant de voir son agent spécial de frère devenir rouge vif « mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Oh on a été appelé pour une enquête tout près d'ici » répondit Tony d'un ton rapide empêchant Gibbs de prendre la parole. » Et je me suis dis… »

« Tu t'es dis que tu pourrais faire une petite pause dans ton enquête et débarquer au manoir aussi paniqué que si tu avais vu un fantôme ! » le coupa Sean d'un ton sarcastique mais il s'arrêta net en voyant une étrange lueur passer dans les yeux de son grand frère. « Tony, si tu nous disais ce qu'il se passe plutôt ? » ajouta t il d'une voix plus douce.

Comme Tony ne semblait pas prêt à répondre Ben décida de prendre la parole,

« Une marine a été retrouvée morte dans la chambre du motel à l'entrée de la ville » commença t il d'un ton un peu hésitant. « Elle te ressemblait beaucoup Sam et Tony a cru que… » ajouta t il sans terminer sa phrase.

« J'ai cru que c'était toi ! » finit Tony d'un ton ferme sans quitter sa sœur des yeux. « Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu idiot mais… »

« Non ça ne l'est pas ! » lança Sean alors que Sam ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

Un long silence s'en suivit alors et Gibbs pu voir les quatre frères et sœur échanger des regards qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre ; Il se demanda pendant un instant quels secrets se cachaient derrière ces échanges.

Finalement Derek rompit le silence,

« Alors vous êtes en ville ? Pour combien de temps ? »

« On ne sait pas encore » lui répondit Tony « Cela va dépendre de l'avancée de l'enquête. »

« Et alors vous logez où ? » demanda Sean en comprenant que ses frères tentaient de changer de sujet.

« On est parti précipitamment, on a rien réservé. » dit Tony « mais je pensais aller voir à l'auberge des feuilles d'or, ils ont toujours de la place. »

« Cette semaine ils n'en ont pas » l'interrompit Ben « en faites vous allez avoir du mal à trouver un hôtel, ils ont été pris d'assaut par les astronomes et autres amateurs de planètes et d'étoiles en tout genre ; C'est la semaine des étoiles et des planètes et apparemment ce coin de Virginie est celui où on les voit le mieux. » ajouta t il en haussant les épaules.

« Ben a raison » lança Sam « vous ne trouvez aucun hôtel à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tony, pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas vous installer ici ? Le manoir est grand ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… » répondit Tony d'une voix hésitante.

« Sam a raison » le coupa Derek « Et de tout façon vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Combien vous êtes ? »

« Six. »

« Tu vois on a largement de quoi tous vous loger ! » surenchérit Sean « Agent Gibbs qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Gibbs tout en pensant que cette situation lui permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Tony. « Mais il ne faut pas que cela vous dérange, vous ou votre père, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il habitait ici lui aussi ? »

Gibbs put sentir la tension grimpée dans la pièce et vit toutes les personnes présentes se tendre d'un coup.

Très vite Sam se reprit,

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne le dérangerez pas, il est absent pour la semaine, il est parti en voyage d'affaire. »

Elle avait un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, un sourire que Gibbs connaissait par cœur, c'était celui qu'avait DiNozzo quand il voulait donner le change. Il se demanda à nouveau quels secrets son agent et sa famille pouvaient cacher, cela renforça sa volonté de les découvrir.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ? Il s'agissait plus d'un chapitre de transition et de présentation des personnages, le prochain sera un peu plus intéressant. Je m'y atèle tout de suite !!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews… Elles me font super plaisir et me donnent envie d'écrire la suite encore plus vite !!!!**

Une fois qu'il fut décidé que l'équipe du NCIS s'installerait au manoir Gibbs et Ben repartirent vers le bureau du shérif, laissant Tony derrière eux malgré ses protestations.

« DiNozzo tu restes ici ! » avait lancé Gibbs en regardant Tony droit dans les yeux « De toute façon, il est déjà tard je fais juste un aller retour pour aller chercher les autres et les ramener ici. »

Tony avait été surpris de ce qu'il avait lu en croisant le regard bleu clair de son patron, il lui semblait y voir de l'inquiétude. « Il s'inquiète pour moi ? » s'étonna t il « Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre… Peut être qu'il s'inquiète plutôt de moi, il doit penser que je ne sais plus garder mon sang froid et me contrôler. Super ! Déjà que je passais à moitié pour un idiot à ses yeux si en plus maintenant il n'a plus confiance en moi ! » Il avait soupiré et fini par hocher la tête,

« D'accord patron, je vous attend ici. »

Gibbs était maintenant dans la voiture, silencieux il réfléchissait ; Il avait été soulagé par la réponse de Tony quand il lui avait demandé de rester au manoir même s'il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en ne l'emmenant pas avec lui. Son instinct lui disait que cette enquête était loin d'être finie et qu'il fallait qu'il en écarte Tony le plus possible ; Il sentait que cette affaire pourrait blesser son agent, qu'elle pourrait l'éloigner de lui à tout jamais. Il se fit la promesse de ne pas laisser ça arriver et de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait coûte que coûte ; Il n'avait aucune idée de la menace à affronter mais il savait qu'elle existait, son instinct le lui disait et il ne se trompait jamais.

« Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, agent Gibbs » lança Ben sans quitter la route des yeux.

« C'est ce qui fait de moi un bon enquêteur » ironisa Gibbs « Vous ne feriez pas la même chose si vous découvriez des choses pareilles sur l'un de vos hommes ? »

« Sûrement que si mais je vous assure que Tony n'a pas fait ça pour vous nuire. »

« Je le sais » le coupa Gibbs d'un ton agacé puis il reprit plus calmement « vous semblez bien connaître les DiNozzo ? »

« Belle tentative d'interrogatoire ! » rit le shérif « En faites dans cette ville toute le monde connaît les DiNozzo, à vrai dire toute la région les connaît. Anthony DiNozzo Senior, le père de Tony, emploie la moitié des gens de la région dans les usines de sa société. C'est un grand homme d'affaires, Il est très apprécié ici, il a fait beaucoup pour la ville. » Reprenant son sérieux il ajouta « Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse vraiment n'est ce pas ? Pour répondre à votre question, oui je connais bien les DiNozzo. Je connais Tony depuis toujours, comme lui je suis né et j'ai grandi ici mais moi j'y suis resté. C'est un très grand ami, j'ai partagé énormément de choses avec lui, même si je ne le vois plus beaucoup depuis qu'il est parti. »

Ben semblait être profondément plongé dans ses souvenirs et Gibbs n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'homme à côté de lui. Il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié entre lui et son agent et si cette chose n'existait pas encore.

« Pourquoi a-t-il quitté la ville ? »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander » répondit Ben d'un ton brusque et avant que Gibbs ne puisse ajouter quoique se soit il se gara sur le parking de son bureau. « On est arrivé ! » puis il sortit précipitamment de la voiture.

Gibbs retrouva son équipe qui l'attendait dans les bureaux du shérif, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il fut assailli de questions par Abby.

« Gibbs, c'est pas trop tôt ! Comment va Tony ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? Il va bien ? Mc Gee m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé au motel… »

« Abby ! » la coupa t il « Tony va bien ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Alors où est il ? » demanda t elle suspicieusement.

« Je l'ai laissé là où on va s'installer et je suis venu vous chercher. »

« Il est à l'hôtel ? »

« Pas tout à fait » sourit Gibbs mystérieusement « en faites on ne va pas s'installer à l'hôtel, on va s'installer chez DiNozzo… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Abby, Mc Gee et Ziva.

« Enfin pas chez lui mais dans la maison de son père et de ses frères et sœur ! »

« Tu es sur ? » dit Abby doucement alors que les trois autres échangeaient des regards entendus.

« Evidemment Abby, j'en viens ! » lança Gibbs « Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous avez ? Vous n'êtes même pas étonnés que Tony ait des frères et sœur alors qu'il ne nous n'en a jamais parlé ? Vous le saviez ou quoi ? » Il s'arrêta brusquement face au silence et aux regards fuyants de ses agents. « Vous le saviez ? » demanda t il d'un ton extrêmement calme sentant la colère l'envahir.

« Jethro ne t'énerve pas » dit Ducky prenant la parole pour la première fois. « On vient juste de l'apprendre… »

« Comment ? »

« Après que Tony et toi vous soyez…partis » commença Ducky « Timothy et moi nous avons travaillé sur la scène de crime, je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps de l'examiner avant de partir mais ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un crime rituel avec mise en scène… »

« Quel rapport avec Tony ? » le coupa Gibbs.

« J'y viens Jethro, après avoir terminé nous sommes revenus ici et Abby a lancé une recherche pour voir s'il y existait d'autres meurtres avec un rituel ou une mise en scène semblable… » Ducky ne semblait pas vouloir finir sa phrase.

« Et ?... »

« Et… nous avons trouvé ceci » répondit le médecin en tendant à Gibbs un dossier.

Gibbs prit la chemise, il l'ouvrit doucement et commença à lire ; A la vue des noms et des photos qu'il tenait dans les mains il se mit à blêmir. Il releva la tête,

« Vous l'avez tous lu ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot. C'est à ce moment là que Ben entra dans la pièce.  
« Agent Gibbs, Sam vient de m'appeler, elle nous propose de venir manger au manoir, ils nous attendent d'ici une demi heure, ça vous va ? »

Gibbs se contenta de le regarder fixement sans répondre  
« Il y a un problème ? » demanda t il d'un ton un peu nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Gibbs d'un ton menaçant « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parler de ça ? » ajouta t il en brandissant la chemise.

Ben n'eut pas l'air surpris, il n'avait pas besoin de lire le dossier pour savoir de quoi lui parlait l'agent du NCIS. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux,

« Agent Gibbs, ce n'était certainement pas à moi de vous parler de ça…Je vous attends dehors ! » puis sans rien ajouter de plus il quitta le bureau.

Après un moment, Abby rompit le silence,

« Gibbs qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Pour l'instant on ne fait rien » répondit Gibbs en regardant tour à tour les membres de son équipe « Vous n'en parlez pas à Tony, c'est moi qui le ferais. Maintenant on va juste aller au manoir rencontrer sa famille, nous installer et nous reposer. Pour le reste on verra demain. »

Tous approuvèrent silencieusement, ils récupèrent leurs affaires et rejoignirent le shérif qui les attendait sur le parking.

Gibbs, le dossier toujours à la main, s'attarda quelques instants dans la pièce, sentant l'angoisse monter en puissance au fond de lui puis il suivit son équipe.

_A suivre..._

**Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais poster la suite car je vais pas être très dispo cette semaine!!!!!! (Je m'en vais faire la semaine de la folie, un truc inventé par mes copines pour se détendre de la fac!!! lol )Donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de temps et d'énergie pour pouvoir écrire la suite et comme je ne veux pas la bâcler!!!!!  
En plus je trouve q'un peu de suspens ça fait pas de mal!!  
Ne pas menacer ou taper l'auteur !!! lol !**

**PS: Pour vous faire patienter car je sais que moi j'ai du mal quad je lis une fic, je vous promet un vrai rapprochement des mes chouchous dans le prochain chapitre!!!!!**

**Bisous à tous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde... après cette folle semaine et une difficulté particulière à poster ce chapitre (mon ordi buggait depuis dimanche soir!!!) voila enfin la suite!!!!**

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews elles me font toujours autant plaisir!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

Un silence régnait dans les deux voitures qui amenaient l'équipe du NCIS vers le manoir, chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais en réalité tous pensaient à la même chose « comment avaient ils fait pour ne rien voir ? »

Ils arrivèrent très vite chez les DiNozzo, Mc Gee et Ziva restèrent stupéfaits en sortant de la voiture.

« Je savais que Tony avait de l'argent… » murmura Mc Gee.

« Quelle maison ! » lança Ziva « Tony a… »

« Ce n'est pas son argent et ce n'est pas sa maison ! » répondit vivement Gibbs tout en sonnant à la porte ; La gouvernante vint leur ouvrir, elle les fit entrer et passer au salon où Tony présenta ses collègues à sa famille.

« Abby, Ziva, Ducky et Mc Gee je vous présente mes petits frères, Sean, Derek et ma petite sœur Samantha. »

« Appelez moi Sam » lança celle-ci en souriant tout en serrant la main des nouveaux venus, suivie de près par ses frères.

L'ambiance de la soirée était très agréable, Mc Gee discutait informatique avec Derek après avoir appris que celui-ci était étudiant au MIT alors que Sean écoutait passionnément les histoires de Ducky. Abby rigolait avec Sam qui lui racontait les bêtises d'enfants de Tony et ses frères.

Gibbs regardait son équipe rire et s'amuser mais son regard revenait sans cesse à Tony, celui-ci discutait avec Ben qui s'était assis juste à côté de lui ; Il semblait assez détendu mais Gibbs pouvait tout de même entrevoir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux par moment.

Tony sourit doucement en écoutant Sam raconter leurs bêtises d'enfants, sa sœur avait beau avoir huit ans de moins que lui ils avaient toujours été très liés, tout comme avec ses frères. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, au grand dam de leurs parents.

Il se sentait bien ce soir, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis même s'il sentait l'angoisse tapie au fond de lui, jamais très loin. Il avait senti le regard de Gibbs sur lui toute la soirée ; Il savait qu'il devait lui parler, lui expliquer… Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, cela retardait l'enquête et si jamais Gibbs venait à découvrir qu'il lui avait caché des éléments il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Aux alentours de minuit, la conversation commença quelque peu à s'essouffler,

« Mes amis, il est tard, je crois que je vais aller me coucher » lança finalement Ducky en se levant « Je vous verrais demain » puis se tournant vers ses hôtes « ce fut une soirée excellente, je vous remercie. »

« Je vous en prie » répondit Sam en souriant.

Ducky quitta finalement la pièce, après un dernier au revoir ; Il fut suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Ziva puis Mc Gee.

Un peu plus tard Tony se leva à son tour,

« Excusez moi » sourit il « je reviens tout de suite. »

Il quitta la pièce et emprunta le grand escalier de marbre de l'entrée pour monter à l'étage, c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'il l'utilisait, depuis son arrivée, en fin d'après midi il n'avait pas eu le courage de se balader dans le manoir.

Arrivé en haut des marches il se dirigea vers le couloir menant à la salle de bain, il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans son rêve, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui tout était réel. Il continua à avancer, dépassant la porte des toilettes, attiré irrésistiblement par cette porte au fond du couloir. Il y arriva finalement, comme en transe, il posa sa main sur la poignée, la fit tourner et entra… Rien n'avait changé, le lit était toujours là, la commode était à sa place, son miroir et sa brosse posés dessus et le piano semblait attendre; Les lourds rideaux étaient tirés, la pièce n'étant éclairée que par la lumière provenant du couloir.

Il ferma les yeux et pendant un bref instant il eut l'impression de pouvoir sentir son parfum, son odeur tellement caractéristique celle qui le faisait se sentir bien, celle qui le rassurait, celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Elle surpassait cette odeur de poussière et de renfermé qui avait envahi la pièce au fil des années.

Il s'approcha doucement du piano, laissant ses doigts caresser très légèrement les touches poussiéreuses, d'un air rêveur. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il s'assit sur le tabouret, ses mains et ses pieds se plaçant avec aisance sur les touches et les pédales, retrouvant des réflexes oubliés.

Il commença à pianoter quelques notes, d'abord doucement, hésitant, puis peu à peu il se mit à jouer plus fort, plus rapidement oubliant où il était, se laissant totalement submerger par cette musique qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis plus de quinze ans.

Pendant ce temps Sam, Sean, Derek, Abby et Ben discutaient toujours, assis tranquillement au salon ; Gibbs les écoutaient sans prendre part à la conversation, il trouvait que l'absence de Tony commençait à être longue et il se demandait où son agent avait bien pu passer.

Tout à coup un air de musique se fit entendre, il lui sembla reconnaître le son d'un piano ; Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque la conversation s'arrêta brusquement. Il releva la tête, Sam, Sean et Derek étaient figés, pâles comme la mort, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. « Entendu plutôt » pensa t il.

Ben avait la tête baissée, regardant ses mains alors qu'Abby semblait un peu perdu, tout comme lui.

« C'est Tony ? » questionna Ben, un peu hésitant, en se tournant vers les trois autres. « C'est lui qui joue, non ? »

« Bien sûr ! »répondit Derek d'un ton sec « Qui veux tu que ce soit ? »

« Oui…c'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait encore ce morceau… »

« Moi non plus. » lâcha Sam d'une voix sourde.

Abby et Gibbs avaient écoutés cet échange sans bouger, ils comprenaient que quelque chose d'important se jouait même s'ils ne savaient pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Finalement Ben se leva,

« Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir. »

A ces mots Sam sembla sortir de sa stupeur et lança,

- « Non Ben je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

- « Pourquoi ? » dit il en se tournant vers elle d'un air étonné « Il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

- « C'est vrai » répondit Sam « mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi qu'il doive parler. »

- « A qui alors ? » lança Ben la colère commençant à pointer dans sa voix. « A toi ? »

- « Non » dit elle simplement « Je pense que c'est l'agent Gibbs qui devrait aller parler à Tony » ajouta t elle en rivant son regard à celui de l'agent du NCIS. « Je sais que vous avez découvert quelque chose à propos de Tony, de notre famille et je pense que vous devriez aller le voir…lui parler. » finit elle un peu hésitante.

- « Mais qu'est ce que tu… » explosa Ben en se tournant vers Sam alors que ses frères se levaient d'un bond pour tenter de le calmer.

- « J'y vais » le coupa Gibbs d'un ton qui fit taire tout le monde.

- « Il est là haut, montez l'escalier du hall et longez le couloir jusqu'au bout, il est dans la pièce du fond » dit doucement Sean.

Gibbs en se dirigeant vers la porte croisa le regard chargé de colère de Ben, il lui semblait aussi y lire autre chose…comme de la jalousie mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça maintenant ; Il fallait qu'il trouve Tony et qu'il lui parle.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte par laquelle s'échappait l'air de piano qui continuait inlassablement. Il entra doucement et resta sur le pas de la porte, sans bouger, le regard fixé sur son agent.

Tony semblait totalement absorbé par la musique, il jouait, les yeux fermés, ses doigts glissant avec élégance sur les touches ; Il ne paraissait pas avoir entendu Gibbs entrer, celui s'approcha finalement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tony ? » dit il tout doucement.

Le jeune agent ouvrit légèrement les yeux sans s'arrêter de jouer.

« Tony » répéta t il un peu plus fort.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta finalement de jouer et se tourna lentement vers son patron le regardant comme s'il s'apercevait de sa présence pour la première fois.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, chacun pouvant voir dans les yeux de l'autre une lueur étrange, nouvelle mais rassurante et pleine d'espoir.

Tony détourna les yeux en premier, son regard se posant tout autour de lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était entré dans cette pièce mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour parler à Gibbs. Il quitta le tabouret et alla s'asseoir le long du mur face à la fenêtre, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du lit.

« Boss… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… » commença t il d'un ton hésitant.

« Je sais Tony » répondit Gibbs qui fixait toujours son agent « Je suis au courant. »

Tony releva brusquement la tête le regard inquiet,

« Gibbs… excuse moi je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler plutôt mais… »

« Tony, ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dis. »

Gibbs se rendit compte que ses mots n'avaient aucun effet sur son collègue qui semblait toujours aussi paniqué.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer… Je … »

« Tony, c'est bon…Tony… DiNozzo » lança Gibbs d'une voix plus forte sachant que Tony réagissait toujours à ses ordres. Le jeune homme finit par se taire mais il garda la tête baissée. « Tony, regarde moi ! » Après quelques instants il finit par relever les yeux. « Tony je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas… Je crois juste qu'il faudrait qu'on parle tous les deux…que tu m'expliques... »

« Mais tu viens de me dire que tu étais au courant ? »

« J'ai lu le dossier » répondit Gibbs en venant s'asseoir près de Tony « mais je voudrais que ce sois toi qui me le raconte, que tu me parles… Je veux t'aider Tony » lâcha t il d'une voix de plus en plus douce.

En entendant ces mots le jeune agent se relaxa, sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentit libéré pour la première fois depuis des années ; Il se sentait prêt à tout raconter à l'homme assis à ses côtés, cet homme qui comptait tellement pour lui.

_A suivre..._

**La suite le plus vite possible!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde!!**

**Merci pour tous vos super commentaires!!! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir!!!!**

**Désolé pour cette longue attente pour ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contre temps (études, santé...)!!!!!**

**Enfin il est finalement là et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire moi en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (surtout que ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris!!!!)**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde!!!**

Tony prit une lente inspiration, même s'il se sentait prêt à se confier à l'homme assis à ses cotés, il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer ; Où commençait vraiment toute cette histoire ? Lui-même n'était pas vraiment sûr de le savoir, il avait l'impression que ce secret, cette culpabilité, cette douleur était au fond de lui depuis toujours, qu'il avait appris à vivre avec, en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'effacer.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne depuis qu'il avait quitté cette ville, cette famille heureuse, cette vie, celle du jeune Anthony DiNozzo Junior, futur successeur de son père à la tête de l'entreprise familiale.

Il savait que personne dans sa nouvelle vie ne pourrait le comprendre ; Ils ne connaissaient pas les gens impliqués dans cette affaire, ils ne connaissaient pas sa famille, ils ne connaissaient pas les conséquences du fait de vivre et de grandir dans une petite ville où tout le monde se connaît et surtout ils n'étaient pas là, ils n'avaient pas vécu cette histoire. Pourtant aujourd'hui, assis dans cette chambre, il se remit à espérer ; Peut être que finalement quelqu'un pourrait le comprendre, que Gibbs pourrait le comprendre…

Il avait parfois lâché quelques bribes de son passé au fil des conversations quand il n'y faisait pas attention, surtout depuis qu'il travaillait au NCIS, depuis qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille ; Mais la plupart des souvenirs qu'il racontait aux autres n'étaient que des inventions. Il était fort pour ça, pour cacher ses souvenirs, ses pensées profondes, ses sentiments ; Il faut dire qu'il pratiquait cet exercice depuis l'âge de 13 ans et qu'il avait eu un bon professeur, son père. Sa voix glaciale et ses mots raisonnaient encore parfois dans sa tête ;

- « Ne pleures pas Anthony ! Sois un homme pour une fois et garde la tête haute ! Les autres n'ont pas à voir tes émotions ! »

Ces mots il les avait si souvent entendus, au début ils lui avaient fait mal, puis il s'y était habitué et finalement il les avait écoutés attentivement et avait fini par les appliquer ; Son père avait raison personne n'avait besoin de savoir. A partir de ce jour là il avait cessé d'être Anthony DiNozzo Junior pour devenir Tony DiNozzo, cet homme au sourire plaqué sur le visage, cet homme pour qui tout allait toujours bien, ce flic simple et un peu gamin que tous étaient persuadés de si bien connaître.

Gibbs, assis contre le mur à coté de Tony, avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme ; Il pouvait lire la tension dans le corps de son agent et ressentait le combat intérieur que celui-ci semblait mener pour décider quoi dire. Il le laissa regrouper ses pensées même s'il brûlait d'impatience ; Au fond de lui il voulait que Tony lui raconte tout, qu'il se libère de ce secret qu'il avait gardé pendant toutes ces années, qu'il ait assez confiance en lui pour pouvoir se confier et il savait que pour cela il ne devait pas le brusquer ; Il devait le laisser aller à son rythme.

« Ce n'est pas un suspect et tu n'es pas là pour le faire avouer ! » se raisonna t il « Au contraire tout ce que je veux c'est l'aider, lui faire oublier… »

Finalement il laissa son instinct le guider, comme toujours, il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et murmura tout doucement

- « Tony… Je sais que je n'en donne pas toujours l'impression mais tu peux tout me dire, je saurais écouter, tu peux avoir confiance en moi… »

- « Je sais patron » répondit Tony sur le même ton « C'est juste que je sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, comment te faire comprendre… Je ne sais même pas vraiment par où commencer… »

- « Lance toi, tu verras le début c'est toujours difficile mais après ça viendra tout seul » dit Gibbs en arrimant son regard à celui de son agent.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils, il avait l'impression que son patron parlait d'expérience ; Finalement il inspira à fond et ferma les yeux, il ne se sentait pas la force de regarder Gibbs, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans son regard quand il aurait fini.

- « Mes parents se sont connus très jeunes, ils sont tout de suite tombés amoureux fous l'un de l'autre et ils le sont toujours restés ; C'étaient de véritables âmes sœurs. Avec mes frères et sœurs on adorait les espionner, les regarder vivre, on avait l'impression qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, que chacun était l'oxygène de l'autre. Pourtant ils étaient souvent séparés, mon père était très pris par son travail, sa société et ma mère effectuait beaucoup de missions à l'étranger. » Tony marqua une pause dans son récit et ouvrit les yeux plongeant dans le regard de Gibbs « Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dis mais ma mère travaillait pour l'armée, pour la marine plus exactement. »

- « Non je ne le savais pas. » répondit Gibbs un peu étonné de n'avoir jamais eu connaissance de ça auparavant et que cela ne figure pas dans le dossier de son agent.

- « C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai accepté tout de suite ta proposition de travail au NCIS et que j'y suis resté si longtemps. » sourit doucement Tony tout en sachant au fond de lui-même que c'était loin d'être la seule raison et que la plus importante de ses raisons était assise à côté de lui.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être si souvent séparés mais leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours plus intenses, c'était magique ; On avait l'impression qu'ils se redécouvraient à chaque fois. Quand j'étais enfant je me disais toujours que moi aussi, une fois grand, je connaîtrais un amour aussi unique, aussi intense… Sur ça aussi je me suis bien trompé » ricana amèrement Tony mais ce rire ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Gibbs frissonna légèrement en entendant les paroles du jeune homme, elles étaient tellement marquées de tristesse, de déception, de désespoir ; Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que lui aussi pouvait être aimé, lui dire que lui il l'aimait passionnément… mais avant qu'il puisse réagir Tony s'était remis à parler.

« En faites mon enfance a été tout simplement géniale, même si mes parents étaient souvent absents, je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai beaucoup souffert parce que à chaque fois qu'ils étaient là on passait tout notre temps ensemble, on jouait, on riait, on partait en vacances dans des endroits fabuleux. Lorsqu'ils devaient partir c'est Mary qui s'occupait de nous, elle était très gentille, et surtout j'avais mes frères et ma sœur ; Qu'est ce qu'on a pu en faire des bêtises tous les quatre ensemble ! Et puis il y avait Ben aussi… ! » Tony se mit à rire en se remémorant certaines de leurs idioties et les disputes de leurs parents, souvent amusés, qui suivaient immanquablement. Son rire s'estompa lentement et sembla se muer en sanglot alors qu'il reprenait son récit.

« Tout était vraiment parfait, nous étions vraiment heureux tous ensemble, une vraie famille… Jusqu'au jour où… » Tout en continuant de parler Tony avait tourné son regard vers le lit qu'il regardait à présent fixement. Il y voyait bien plus qu'un simple lit, il y voyait le poids de son secret, de son passé, de la destruction de sa jeunesse et il lui semblait impossible de continuer.

Gibbs qui n'avait pas quitté son agent des yeux pouvait voir combien celui était perdu, combien parler lui coûtait et il s'en voulu pour ce qu'il allait faire mais il savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen pour libérer Tony de ce secret, de ses démons qui le rongeaient.

- « Jusqu'au jour où quoi Tony ? Dis le moi je sais que tu peux y arriver… »

- « Jusqu'au jour où j'ai tué ma mère… »

**Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu!!! Si vous avez le temps pourquoi pas un petit commentaire??**

**Je vous promet que la suite arrivera bien plus vite que celle ci et que vous connaitrez enfin tous les secrets de Tony et que lui et Gibbs se rapprocheront enfin vraiment!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, voila enfin la suite!! Désolée pour le délai mais je cours vraiment après le temps en ce moment!!**

**Bonne lecture!!**

En entendant ses mots Gibbs resta un moment estomaqué, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à l'aveu de son agent et surtout il ne le comprenait pas ; D'après le dossier qu'il avait lu Mme DiNozzo avait été tué par un de ses collègues marines qui était obsédé par elle. Pourtant en regardant Tony qui fixait toujours le lit, en sentant le désespoir qui émanait de lui il sut que le jeune homme se sentait réellement responsable de la mort de sa mère ; Il devait à tout prix comprendre pourquoi et surtout lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

« Tony… » commença t il d'un ton doux en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune agent « Tony… Regarde moi ! »

Comme il ne répondait pas, Gibbs passa sa main sous le menton du jeune homme et doucement le força à tourner la tête et à croiser son regard.

« Ecoute moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille mais je t'assure…

Mais Gibbs fut coupé dans son élan par Tony qui se releva brusquement.

« Non, ne finit pas cette phrase ! » lança t il les yeux brillants de colère tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas « Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire ; Tu vas me dire que je n'y suis pour rien, que ma mère a été tuée par un cinglé qui était amoureux d'elle et qui ne supportait pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais tu n'étais pas là ! » Tony se retourna finalement et fit face à Gibbs qui s'était lui aussi relevé. « Tu n'étais pas là… » répéta t il d'une voix à peine audible.

Gibbs sentit son cœur se serrer il ne supportait pas de voir ce regard d'enfant perdu dans les yeux de son agent, qui lui avait toujours paru si détacher de tout, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ;

« Mais toi non plus Tony, d'après le rapport de police ta mère était seule à la maison, tu… »

Encore une fois Tony lui coupa la parole d'un ton désespéré,

« Justement, j'aurais du être là ! C'est ma faute ! On aurait du être en vacances avec mon père et mes frères et sœur mais ma mère et moi nous ne sommes pas partis avec eux parce que je devais disputer un match de football… On devait les rejoindre plus tard. Cette nuit là je suis sorti sans lui dire, j'ai rejoins Ben, on devait… Je l'ai laissé toute seule, Gibbs, je n'étais pas là. » finit il d'une voix tremblante.

« Tony, même si tu avais été là ça n'aurait rien changé ; Tu… »

« Je l'aurais protégée, je l'aurais empêché de la tuer, je… Mon père m'avait fait promettre de la protéger avant de partir et je l'ai laissé toute seule ; J'ai préféré sortir avec Ben et... » gémit il les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues.

Finalement Gibbs n'y tient plus, il s'approcha du jeune homme et le serra dans ses bras ; Tony ne se déroba pas, il n'en avait plus la force, il laissa son visage se poser au creux de l'épaule de son patron. Il se sentait bien, protégé par ses bras musclés, rassuré par cette odeur si particulière de café et de sciure de bois mélangés et tellement soulagé d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux écoutant les mots rassurants de son ami.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Tony ; Tu n'avais que quinze ans… Quoi qu'ai dis ton père, tu ne pouvais pas protéger ta mère de ce fou… Si tu avais été là il t'aurait tout simplement tué toi aussi. » Gibbs fut parcouru d'un frisson à cette idée ; Tony aurait pu mourir avant même qu'il ait la chance de le connaître.

« Je voudrais juste… Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression que cette histoire ne finira jamais. Aujourd'hui au motel, quand j'ai vu…C'est comme si tout recommençait… Je suis tellement fatigué… » murmura Tony, les yeux toujours fermés, son corps se faisant plus lourd contre Gibbs.

« Ca va aller Tony, je te promets ; Mais maintenant il faut que tu te reposes. Viens. »

Gibbs entraîna son agent hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme. Arrivé au pied du lit il lui enleva ses chaussure et son costume ne lui laissant que son boxer et son tee-shirt puis l'allongea sur le lit et le couvrit avec la couette. Tony se laissa faire sans broncher, Gibbs eut l'impression de manipuler une poupée de chiffon ; Epuisé nerveusement, le jeune homme s'endormi presque immédiatement.

Gibbs resta près du lit quelques minutes, regardant Tony qui paraissait plus apaisé dans son sommeil ; Il résista à la tentation de poser un baiser sur le front du jeune homme et ne fit que passer tendrement une main dans les cheveux bruns avant de quitter la pièce.

Après cette éprouvante confrontation avec son agent, Gibbs savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir si facilement, il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, espérant y trouver de quoi se faire un café bien noir.

Contre toute attente la cuisine n'était pas vide, Sam était assise sur le rebord de l'évier, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la nuit. En l'entendant arriver elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa intensément comme si elle voulait lire en lui.

« Café ? » lança t elle finalement en lui tendant une tasse posée à coté d'elle. « Il est noir et sans sucre. »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard surpris avant d'accepter la tasse, hochant la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Je vous l'ai dit agent Gibbs, mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ; Je sais donc que vous êtres accro café. » dit elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, répondant ainsi à sa question muette.

L'agent du NCIS pris une longue gorgée de la boisson brûlante.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi votre frère n'a jamais parlé de sa famille. » dit il finalement. « Vous n'apparaissez pas dans son dossier au NCIS, même pas dans les personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence et je sais que même Abby n'avait jamais entendu parler de vous et de vos frères avant aujourd'hui, pourtant Tony et Abby parlent beaucoup ensemble ! On dirait qu'il cherchait à vous cacher. »

« C'est certainement ce qu'il a essayé de faire » répondit la jeune fille « Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui ça avait plutôt bien marché. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? » demanda Gibbs d'un ton frustré, la colère pointant dans sa voix.

« N'en voulez pas à mon frère agent Gibbs. Les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour lui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit ce soir mais je suppose que vous savez pour ma mère. Après ça les choses n'ont plus été les mêmes, pour personne. » murmura Sam, le regard vague, perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Je n'avais que sept ans à l'époque mais les images sont tellement nettes dans ma tête… Nous n'étions pas là, au moment où… Enfin seul Tony était resté à la maison avec notre mère…Il s'en est toujours voulu de n'avoir rien pu faire et puis mon père lui a… Ils se sont violemment disputés et Tony est parti, il a d'abord été en pension et dès qu'il a pu il a quitté définitivement la région. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre père ? » demanda Gibbs même si au fond de lui il pressentait la réponse à cette question et sentait la rage monter en lui.

« C'est compliqué, mon père était fou de douleur et il a dit des choses… »

« Il l'a accusé d'être responsable de la mort de sa mère, n'est ce pas ? » lança l'agent du NCIS les yeux brillants de fureur. « Comment a-t-il osé… »

« Ecoutez agent Gibbs ! » le coupa soudain Sam « Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais d'accord avec mon père. J'aime mon frère et je ne le tiendrais jamais pour responsable de quelque chose contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien ; Mais j'aime aussi mon père et je ne veux pas vous entendre l'insulter… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre quoique vous fassiez vous ne pourrez pas comprendre… Vous n'étiez pas là. » finit elle la voix tremblante de larmes contenues.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, chacun cherchant à lire l'esprit de l'autre ; Gibbs malgré sa rage contre cet homme qui avait fait tant de mal à l'homme qu'il aimait, comprenait le dilemme de la jeune fille. Finalement ses yeux se firent plus doux, il lui sourit légèrement et sur un hochement de tête quitta la pièce.

_A suivre..._

**Voila, enfin quelques réponses!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!!**

**Bonne journée à tous!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme promis la suite, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible :D**

**Bon alors ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'enquête mais il ravira tous ceux qui souhaitaient un rapprochement entre nos deux chouchous !!!**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

En quittant la cuisine Gibbs repris l'escalier de marbre et se dirigea vers sa chambre, en passant devant la chambre voisine, celle de Tony, il tendit l'oreille ; N'entendant aucun bruit il résista à l'envie d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien et entra finalement dans sa propre chambre.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et son regard se porta vers le parc qu'il distinguait à peine dans la nuit. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait appris en quelques heures seulement ; Il lui semblait découvrir Tony, alors que celui-ci était son agent depuis 5 ans. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme ait pu si facilement les berner, lui surtout, avec son personnage de don juan comique et un peu macho ; Il avait toujours su que Tony était bien plus profond que ce qu'il laissait paraître mais il ne pensait pas que son agent avait vécu des choses aussi terribles.

« Bravo tu t'es bien fait avoir Jethro, toi qui te vante de tout connaître de tes agents et de toujours tout savoir… Cette fois tu t'es bien trompé. » pensa t il en soupirant intérieurement.

Il se détourna finalement de la fenêtre et son regard se posa sur le radio réveil de la table de chevet, celui-ci indiquait 2h45 ; Il fallait qu'il se couche même s'il savait qu'il avait trop de chose qui tournait dans sa tête pour pouvoir dormir. Il se déshabilla ne gardant que son caleçon et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Allongé dans le lit, il tenta de calmer la tempête qui régnait sous son crâne ; Tout se mélangeait, les mots de son agent, son désespoir, ses larmes mais aussi le cadavre de cette femme dans ce motel… Il se força à adopter une respiration lente et calme et peu à peu son corps se détendit et il s'endormit.

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, sa main se posant automatiquement sur son arme qu'il avait déposé sous son oreiller avant de se coucher. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, 4H05 ; Il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qui l'avait réveillé mais il était sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille et l'entendit à nouveau, un gémissement ; Soudain il comprit, cela venait de la chambre de Tony. Sans plus réfléchir il se leva et se précipita dans la chambre voisine.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le figea sur place pendant un instant ; Tony semblait en proie à un terrible cauchemar, il avait rejeté la couette au pied de son lit et semblait se battre contre un ennemi invisible alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se tournait et retournait dans tous les sens tout en murmurant d'une voix apeurée,

- « Non, non, non, maman… Non, pardon… Maman s'il te plait… »

Gibbs s'approcha lentement de lui, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer d'avantage mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser enfermé dans ce rêve.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta violemment et tomba du lit, sans se réveiller, son ton se faisant plus suppliant,

- « Non, s'il vous plait, non… Ne me touchez pas… Non ! »

- « C'est pas vrai ! » jura Gibbs en se précipitant vers lui. « Tony… Tony… Allez réveille toi…Tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre…C'est un cauchemar ! »

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Gibbs, Tony semblait ne pas pouvoir se réveiller, il s'agitait de plus en plus, cherchant à lutter contre les mains qui le maintenaient au sol et tentaient de le calmer.

Gibbs soupira, il ne connaissait qu'une seule méthode pour faire réagir son agent,

- « DiNozzo ! » lança t il d'une voix forte en collant une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme « Réveille toi maintenant, c'est un ordre ! »

Le corps sous lui se fit moi agité et Tony finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux,

- « Patron ? » demanda t il d'une voix un peu perdue « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, en caleçon ? Ou plutôt qu'est qu'on fait par terre, toi à moitié allongé sur moi ? »

A ces mots, Gibbs relâcha le jeune homme qu'il tenait toujours puis se releva et s'assis sur le lit, heureux que la pénombre de la pièce cache le rouge qui lui était légèrement monté aux joues face à la situation.

- « A ton avis DiNozzo ! » jeta t il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu. « Je t'ai entendu crier et je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune agent du NCIS de se mettre à rougir « Oh c'est pas vrai ! » pensa t il « Il a fallu que je réveille Gibbs… Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi ! Tout à l'heure je pleure dans ses bras et maintenant j'ai un cauchemar comme un gamin de 5 ans… Il est beau l'agent fédéral ! »

Tony fut tiré de ses pensées en sentant la main de son patron se poser sur son épaule,

- « Tu veux en parler ? » demanda ce dernier d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

- « Quoi ?... De… Non patron, c'est rien…juste un cauchemar…Ca va ! » répondit Tony en se forçant à sourire.

- « Comme tu voudras mais tu sais Tony, des fois ça fait du bien de parler de certaines choses, ça libère, ça soulage. » dit Gibbs en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux ; Devant l'air surpris de celui-ci il ajouta « C'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre que ce soit moi qui te dise ça… Je suis pas vraiment le roi des confidences, ce serait plutôt le rôle de Abby ou Ducky…Mais tu dois savoir que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, quoique tu ais à me dire. »

En entendant ces mots, Tony eut l'impression de rêver, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de la bouche de l'homme en face de lui, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de la bouche de l'agent spécial Gibbs dont le deuxième « B » signifie bâtard. Et pourtant en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui il y lu ces mots ; Il y lu même plus que ces mots et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il y lu de l'amour.

« Serait il possible que Gibbs ressente la même chose que moi ? » pensa t il en sentant l'espoir naître au fond de lui. « Mais non c'est un hétéro pur et dur, il a été marié 3 fois c'est pour dire ; Tout ce que tu vois c'est de l'affection pour un ami, rien de plus… Et pourtant… »

Gibbs avait senti le trouble de Tony et savait que si le jeune homme continuait à le regarder comme ça il ne pourrait plus se contrôler ; Il se leva donc et lentement se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée la voix du jeune homme s'éleva dans la pièce.

- « Je rêve de ma mère… C'est un cauchemar que je fais tout le temps… Enfin je le faisais plus vraiment mais ces derniers temps il est revenu…Comme si mon subconscient savait que rien n'était fini. » Tony eu un petit rire amer.

Gibbs se retourna et s'en dire un mot il revint s'asseoir sur le lit près du jeune homme.

- « Je revois toute la scène…Je rentre, il fait nuit, toute la maison est dans le noir… Je monte les escaliers et là j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, une angoisse au fond de moi alors au lieu d'aller directement dans ma chambre je prends le couloir et j'arrive devant celle de mes parents…Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil, me rassurer, me dire que c'est juste une fausse impression… J'ouvre la porte et là je… je… » Pendant son récit, Tony s'était mis à trembler sans s'en rendre compte.

Sans réfléchir Gibbs l'attrapa doucement par les épaules et le força à se reposer contre sa poitrine ; Tony se blottit dans les bras de son patron. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était entrain de se passer mais il s'en fichait, il se sentait bien ; Il ferma les yeux et écouta les battements de coeur réguliers et rassurants sous son oreille, cela lui donna la force de reprendre ;

- « Ma mère était allongée sur le lit, le visage tournée vers moi, au début j'ai cru qu'elle dormait, mais j'ai vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle était en uniforme… Puis il y avait toutes ces bougies allumées, posées sur tous les meubles de la pièce…Pleins d'ombres se reflétaient au mur, c'était effrayant…Il y avait aussi plein de pétales de roses éparpillées sur le lit…autour d'elle…sur elle… C'est là que je l'ai senti…je comprend pas que je ne l'ai pas senti avant…cette odeur âcre de sang… Il y en avait partout… C'était… »

Les larmes glissaient maintenant librement des paupières closes de Tony. Gibbs le serra un peu plus fort contre lui tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, dans un geste de tendresse et d'apaisement. Il s'en voulait de la question qu'il allait poser mais il devait le faire pour tenter de comprendre à quoi il avait à faire.

- « Tony… La jeune fille du motel c'était la même mise en scène ? »

- « Oui… Tout était exactement pareil… » répondit il après un court silence. « Je ne comprends pas patron, l'homme qui a… celui qui a fait ça est en prison… alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ça recommence ? » ajouta t il d'une voix tremblante.

- « Je ne sais pas Tony… Je ne sais pas » répondit Gibbs en continuant à masser tendrement les cheveux et le dos du jeune homme.

Peu à peu le corps de celui-ci se fit plus lourd contre lui et sa respiration se fit plus lente et régulière ; Gibbs comprit que Tony s'était endormi dans ses bras, il sourit, jamais il n'aurait penser que cela fut possible un jour, même s'il regrettait que les circonstances soient si particulières.

Sans lâcher son agent il s'installa plus confortablement ; « Je ne sais pas encore qui joue avec toi Tony mais je trouverais je te le promets ! » murmura t il en lui posant un léger baiser sur le front. Il ferma finalement les yeux et après quelques minutes à écouter la respiration du jeune homme il s'endormit à son tour.

_A suivre…_

**Voila, à très vite pour la suite !**

**Bonne journée à tous !**


End file.
